


Kiss-Mass

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Marie Antionette decided she needed to spread some holiday joy. The fact that mistletoe have kissing as a tradition has to mean something, right? There is no way Marie is wrong here.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Kiss-Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The lights in the room turned on automatically at early o clock in the morning. The soft glow coming through the curtains draped over her bed caught the attention of the long blond haired woman in her sleep. A small attempt to turn over and out of the shimmer of the beautiful red sparkles. Even in her sleep, the Servant couldn’t resist the attention of it. Cracking her eyes open she noticed the wreaths and small amount of presents near her make up on her vanity. The sight made her go from a normal person who enjoys mornings to a joy akin to an innocent child realizing magic existed.

“It is Christmas!” She has a cute snow elf costume to change into today. Medea was such a wonderful lady willing to make those. Red cloak over her shoulders as the final touch up and a good twenty to take care of her hair and makeup and Marie Antoinette was refreshed and ready for the day. An idea came to her as soon as she saw a few mistletoe near her Christmas floral bouquets. ‘Is it the _perfect_ idea!’

“We must celebrate!” Marie was already bouncing out of the door to her room. Jeanne would be sure to enjoy the time she was celebrating. Same with her dear Mozart and Sanson. “Oh perhaps everyone should enjoy the holiday~!”

Marie didn’t even have to go far to find anyone. Jeanne d'Arc, the Ruler instead of the Alter who Marie knew her dear friend _wanted_ to have as a sister, was walking her way. Marie enjoyed the fact that not only were the two Frenchwoman friends, but best friends as well. It was an amazing honor to make a friend as a servant, let alone keep them. 

"You look excited for Christmas this year, Marie." Jeanne proclaimed pleased. She liked it when her friends were happy. It was something she cherished to have any, let alone that they were women as well. Her life as a soldier meant she spent so little time around her own gender in comparison to other women her age. Marie was the first friend her own age and gender she could think of in forever. Certainly her first friend after becoming a Servant. 

"I most definitely am!" Marie was ready to dance on the spot she was so excited, perhaps she could do that later to some of Wolfgang's music. "I have decided a way to lighted up Christmas after the latest adventure our Master had to go through to help Santa."

"That's wonderful Marie!" Jeanne was beaming at her friend. She really did put herself out for people as much as she could it was. Royalty that were this kind were hard to find, Jeanne was noticing the longer she stayed in Chaldea. Great Heroes did not always mean great people. Yet, for some there was a kindness that was just a bit hidden.

"We are going to celebrate Kiss-Mass for today! No one should miss the chance to have a kiss and a hug. The heroes here may not all be from my France, but they do share my banner as a fellow Servant working for humanity to have a future. This, for me, means they are all fighting for France as much as they are the rest of the world. I am France, France is me. So I love them all and want them to share that love at least for a day~" Marie was practically ready to bounce in place if she didn't start her plan now, or within the next thirty minutes.

Jeanne was touched. Her friend really was always thinking about other people. "I can help you with flowers. Merlin told me he accidentally overrode the floral gardens while enjoying his free time. we can take the excess for him."

"Then let us go my friend. Vive la France!"

The two were already moving to the spot in the library Merlin liked to frequent. Jeanne easily finding him along with Marie among the books in his small cove he liked to use as a small study to relax. Merlin was already waiting for them with a good book, or so the tow believed for him to be that immersed in it. 

"Welcome to my little 'office' as I believe Da Vinci calls it." Merlin chirped in. The man always seemed to be some version of happy when Jeanne visited him to study the bible together. And talk among other things the occasions she stepped into the library. It was very odd how so many people and Servants let there gaze slide past the Mage of Flowers, but Jeanne was always happy to see him. He really did need to talk to more people aside from Master, the Gilgamesh, and the child servants regularly. 

"Merlin, do you think we can have some of those excess flowers you made the day before yesterday?" Jeanne and Marie looked at him hopefully. 

"Oui, I believe it work lovely with my own holiday work for today." Marie spoke up while Merlin seemed to be in thought, despite leaning a little closer to them both. 

"Of course ladies." Merlin fell back into his variety of a sing song in his voice Jeanne always noted he had when he was genuinely happy. His entire aura lighting up more for it. It was a little odd how he kept trying to be serious to stop actually singing like he wanted to in that mood, but she wouldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. It was hurting no one and Chaldea was a place for Servants to have choices to be more than the usual Grail War Servant anyway. "I do believe you might need to make more than one trip, depending on just what you need flowers for. Come see me when you need a refill."

Marie twirled in happiness on the spot when the wave of Merlin's hand produced the flowers he meticulously kept after trimming them. "Oui, have a merry Christmas _and_ Kiss-Mass Monsieur Merlin!" The kiss easily coming to a stunned Merlin's cheek from the French Queen as she thought nothing of it and flounced back over to the flowers. A few bouquet's worth were filling into her arms. 

Jeanne didn't think Merlin had met Marie for all he had been summoned within the same month as her, so she decided to explain. "Marie jut likes to make people happy and loves the people she believes as her. The occasional kiss or spontaneous hug happen a lot. She doesn't mean it any more than a show of affection and won't do it if you tell her no. It's her way of telling you she cars." Jeanne must have been saying the right things to her library partner, he relaxed and seemed warmer in his eyes when he looked at Marie smiling at the flowers she picked.

"Oh I couldn't possibly take offense to someone that loves her people that much, even when she just meets them." Merlin spoke as if the very concept of being welcomed so simply was odd, perhaps it was his status as a mage, Jeanne heard he served the king closely and that often intimidated those that didn't work with kings. There was, also, the point that one of the others from Camelot had come in a summoning other than himself. He must have felt a little lonely without the others. That was fine, Marie was unique and amazing in her ability accept and love people, but not the only Servant that would welcome him just the same.

Jeanne decided to be spontaneous on her own this time. "And a Merry Christmas from me too! I don't mind seeing you outside of your 'office.' You are always invited to spend time with Marie and I." The hug was brief, but the man seemed more spooked that Jeanne had no issues touching him just like so and letting go as naturally as if she hugged him all the time. Maybe Marie was more right with her spreading love and happiness among the Servants, Merlin needed friends too.

Neither Jeanne, nor Mari, noted the man seemed more resolved when they returned for more flowers after gifting out the ones they carried. Although both did notice the change in confidence.

'

* * *

.

Rin was trying to give Cu her present. She noticed he needed better protection, but never appeared to want any armor change. Or anything that was not taking off the armor he had on. The Ascending confused her a bit in the case of clothing changes, but she did get the gist of it allowing them access to more power. Something she was not going to stop her Servant from achieving. Rin Tohsaka was a winner and a magnificent mage. Not some simpering fool who could not even look her Servant in the eye at the thought of him taking her gift. 

It was PROTECTION for in battle!

It meant nothing! 

Not that she hoped the necklace she placed spells in the jewels in would make him give her that smirk. The one that made her knees feel a little unstable for all she knew she had excellent balance. Or that she wanted to hear that tone in his voice that meant he was surprised and beyond pleased with her. The same voice that always came with a smile just for her. 

Not that Rin was watching how he smiled at other people when with him. 

Of course not!

"Are you alright Miss Rin?" The voice startled her, not that Rin was going to _let_ anyone see that part.

"I'm _fine_." Rin answered a little sharper than normally, which made her feel a bit guilty. She really kept feeling off whenever she met someone that looked like Saber. If not for the hairstyle, blue eyes, and a slightly bigger bust then Rin could almost swear she was looking at King Artoria. 

The warm gaze that showed understanding let Rin's shoulders relax. Rin could see why she was called a Saint, for all she never made it to her twenties. "I really am fine, thank you." Rin repeated calmer.

"You are much better now." A warm voice sang gently into her ears. Rin was pulled into a hug so swiftly without her ability to react that it must have come from a Servant. The French accent leading Rin to believe it was Marie Antionette; the Rider class Servant often found together with Jeanne D'arc. 

"You don't have to hold onto me like this!" Rin only just stopped herself form yelling. This felt too close like a mother's hug, actually more like the sense memory she had from her uncle Kariya and Sakura when she was still her sister. Rin didn't want it to stop so she had to stop it before she wouldn't stop now.

"Oui, but I must insist on wishing you a Merry Christmas _and_ Kiss-Mass first!" This was _certainly_ Marie from that answer! Rin was too focused on her words to stop the happy kiss to her forehead before one last gentle squeeze released her from the hug. That comfort was dangerous. 

"Marie and I are out to wish everyone a happy holiday." Jeanne spoke up next, pressing some gladiolus into her palms. The color reminded Rin more on her thoughts of Cu; she could feel the heat returning a little to her cheeks.

"Don't kiss me again... but happy holidays to the both of you." Rin could feel herself gentling her voice after the immediate order let itself loose. Her own mouth trying to sooth the two women who were out to spread cheer, Marie was known to kiss people without thinking. They just were too nice and she couldn't let them make any sad faces. Not when they both looked at her like that.

"We won't, but I think this is more on you wanting someone more personal to exchange kissed with, no?" Marie answered with an easy smile and gentle teasing from both her words and twinkling eyes.

"I-"

Rin didn't get farther than that as Cu appeared at her side, one arm thrown over her shoulder. "What's the special occasion today aside from Christmas?" The flowers in one of Rin's hands and the box in the other was certainly making him wonder if he should have told her about the gifts he had for her yet instead of later at night after dinner.

"We want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and Kiss-Mass." Marie answered without an ounce of shame to Rin's own dawning mortification. 

Cu just lost all tension as soon as he heard that. Rin felt his entire body heat as he leaned more onto her. "Well thanks to both of you lasses, but I only the only kisses I need will come from Rin. Can't court a lass and be kissing another in front of her you know?" 

From the small whimper coming out of Rin's mouth as well as the creeping red onto her face and widening pupils, she had no idea about that either. Not that is stopped the warm smiles and agreement from the two blonds with bundles of flowers.

"You're _courting_ me?!"

.

* * *

.

Gilgamesh didn't even let Marie kiss Hakuno, or himself, for all Enkidu decided to take both their kisses for them. "There is no need for such attempts to bring pleasure to either of us from such a thing. Hakuno only need kiss me. Her touch is for me alone as is her right as my Queen, touch I have no need for another to fulfill. Your tribute of kisses to show your dedication to my kingship may only be accepted from Enkidu should he will it. I permit you to speak this time should you like in reward for such fealty."

"Thank you, but both of us just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." Jeanne spoke, "As well as gift people with flowers." The lavender being the only ones left for the trio as Jeanne ad Marie still had to go back to Merlin to resupply again. Jeanne was happy he looked like he was involving himself more with them and leaned toward them instead of away from them when speaking. She hoped he kept it up after today still.

"Don't forget the Kiss-Mass too!" Marie called out happily.

"What's Kiss-Mass?" Enkidu asked when Hakuno was accepting the flowers for them all. Gilgamesh looked like he was just waiting as well.

"It is a time to make sure your love for others is well known. A kiss to the forehead and cheeks for friends and children." Marie added fast when it looked like Enkidu was going to ask for clarification. "Lovers and partners share their own types of kisses no one should ever intrude on, oui."

"I didn't know we were celebrating another holiday except for Christmas," Hakuno wondered aloud, eyes still looking at the flowers in her hands as her fingers gently inspected the petals.

"Don't worry Hakuno, we can celebrate that easily. Just make sure Gil has a banquet of kisses today." Enkidu added as Marie cheered out in agreement with him.

"The both of you are dismissed. I shall have you personally rewarded by bringing up this clear lack of organization in this facility. The bomb that destroyed that which we all though less has been a sore mistake on the Chaldean's side. Their lack of a calendar with all the proper holidays must be addressed soon. Hakuno, tend to me. We have been lacking on this holiday."

.

* * *

.

"Hahahahahaha! Of course my beloved Nefertari knows of this Kissing Holiday! For nothing escapes the knowledge of the Pharaoh!"

Neither Jeanne nor Marie got a word in past Merry Kiss-Mass.

That was fine for the rest of Chaldea. His own wife had already claimed his lips for her own. The two very much intending to celebrate.

The lotus flowers carefully tucked into both of their hair in crowns.

.

* * *

.

EMIYA was minding his own business by setting aside the portions of meals for a few of the missing Servants. He knew better than anyone that there was some that had odd schedules and only came in when they could. Those Servants tended to have no culinary skills what so ever. The last time one of them decided to try cooking instead of raw product like an apple or three, the Archer Servant ended up cleaning _something_ off the ceiling. 

EMIYA had limits on that, okay.

As well as a broken meter on just what constituted as out o the norm. 

Two pairs of arms welcoming him into a hug and a "Merry Christmas!" was just an excuse to say it back,. For one of them to slip daffodils into his hands while the other kissed his cheek with the cheer of "Merry Kiss-Mass", it just meant he had to get them their food now.

The long suffered tones of Gudako as the two of them pulled her into a set of a hug and a kiss with some flowers, amaryllis, just meant he needed to get his Master food too.

EMIYA contented himself with a well oiled machine that was allowed the absolute rule of the kitchen. 

Life in Chaldea was good.

.

* * *

.

"We hope you have a Merry Christmas and Kiss-Mass~" Marie could be heard by a worried Wolfgang. He had been looking for her earlier after she and Jeanne missed lunch. Sanson deciding to search for her made the Caster decide to be his partner in this. He was not looking forward to any time the executer was near his Queen. If they could find Jeanne, then even if she was not with Marie, then they had a direction. 

Luckily, it appeared they found her.

Her and Jeanne were both crouching in front of Jack the Ripper and Voyager. The two child Servants accepting some lilies and roses respectively. Topping it off with a kiss to their cheeks from Marie as Jeanne gently spoke to them so faint that Mozart couldn't hear. The rush of blood to his ears and his relief must have let him miss it.

"Marie we looked everywhere for the two of you, where have you been?" Mozart asked before Sanson could. 

"Why celebrating the holidays." The cheerful response was one they should have known.

"Does this mean you both are enjoying Christmas?" Sanson asked with hope. 

"Of course!" Marie answered before placing both hands on her hip. "But the two of you forgot one. Come with Jeanne and I to finish off celebrating Kiss-Mass!"

_Just what had they gotten themselves into?_


End file.
